Pyrope
Pyrope is a female SkyWing with fire in only her talons. She appears in When Lightning Strikes..., The Shattered Jade, and a few more!! Appearance Deep red scales like dried blood, with hints of sunset orange flame along her wings. Dark buttercup yellow underbelly and horns, the color of the sky right before the sun hits the ground. Strange metallic green eyes, like someone shined emerald and then shoved them into her eyeballs. Pyrope has fire in only her talons, so they smoke and usually wreath her in a necklace of terrifying blackness. She usually wears enchanted fireproof black gloves, but when she gets mad, she tend to rip them off, revealing her fire scales. Pyrope has glinting sharp white teeth that show when she grins, and her teeth are occasionally blood-stained either from prey or... uh... let's not mention the other places she get the blood from. She has a long, lashing tail, even long for a SkyWing and is muscular, despite living off the occasional food she can steal from the village, since she never learned to hunt and finds in useless and dangerous anyway. Her wings are huge, like most SkyWing's and the points on the end are sharp and deadly. She loves watching the nervousness of dragon's face when they see that. She has a long neck and sharp, exposed cheekbones, along with more exposed ribs. Personality Smart and evil. She is always two steps ahead, and knows what to do. She never shows that she is afraid. She doesn't trust anyone, but she has one weakness. Other dragons thinking she is a "bad dragon". She is always nervous about killing innocent dragons since her mother died. Pyrope looks cold and unkind on the outside, but on the inside you see what she is hiding. horrible, unwavering guilt. Despite her brain's best efforts, Pyrope hates herself more than any other dragon in the world, and never hesitates to remind herself of that constantly. She has spent enough sleepless night looking up at the stars, tears rolling down her face and evaporating on her talons to know that she shouldn't feel bad, and yet, and yet ''she does. Pyrope tends to overreact a lot, taking a simple questions or concern and turn it into a shouting match. This is most likely a result of her being alone all the time and not having anyone to talk to but herself, and not to mention that the only dragons who basically ever come to see her are coming to kill her and she is forced to kill them. Pyrope hates the world because she thinks that no matter how kind she is to them, they will never accept her simply because she is a fire scales. Pyrope, despite her hatred and anger, wishes that she had never been hatched a firescales, despite the amazing power that it came with. She wished that her mother was still alive and that she could have her dragonethood back, but she hates having these thoughts, thinking them traitorous to her mission of revenge. Backstory Pyrope's backstory is unlike most SkyWing's, because, of course, most SkyWing dragonet with fire scales are thrown off a cliff the moment they are hatched. Pyrope's parents lived in a small village about three miles away from the palace of Queen Scarlet. The main purpose of the village was to harvest dragon flame cactus, so Pyrope knows a lot about farming, but of course, that would do absolutely zero for her situation. Pyrope's parents had tried and failed to have an egg many times, so they were naturally delighted when Pyrope's egg was laid. It was small and not that beautiful looking, but they didn't care, they were ready for anything. But apparently, they weren't. The day of Pyrope's hatching came, and, per custom, all the dragons in the village were present, ready to congratulate all the parents on a successful hatching. Pyrope hatched out of her egg smoothly, but then they noticed something odd. She had smoke coming off of her. A few murmurs whispered pityingly 'firescales', but Pyrope's parents didn't believe that. After all their hard work, there was no way that their dragonet would possibly be a fire scales. To prove it, Pyrope's mother picked her up. Nothing happened. Pyrope looked into her mother's eyes, cooing softly. "See?" Ibis said to the village. But then, as Ibis put Pyrope into her wings, Pyrope suddenly spotted a beautiful butterfly and lashed out with her talons. Naturally, dragonet talons wouldn't do anything, but Pyrope had something odd. She had fire in her talons. Pyrope missed and clawed her mother's throat instead. It only lasted a few seconds. Pyrope locked eyes with her mother as she sliced her throat with her fire scales, burning into her, smoke rising off of both of them. Ibis' eyes glossed over and she collapsed, never to wake again. Pyrope's father reacted, as you would expect. He grabbed Pyrope, took her out, and then snarled in her face "Get out of our life." Pyrope tried to reach out to him, perhaps sensing what was coming, but before she could do anything. He threw her swiftly off the cliff. Pyrope fell, the wind whistling, and it made since, even to a newborn dragonet. She was no longer wanted. Pyrope would have died, but instead, she landed in an eagle's nest, luckily abandoned. Pyrope hunched over, desperate to get revenge. From the moment on, she skipped her childhood, now bent totally on revenge. Pyrope didn't frolic with friends, she watched enviously as she stole food from the storehouse. She didn't pick dragon flame cactus and make contests about who could pick the most, she set off tiny explosions in the village, getting her revenge on those who wronged her. Pyrope became obsessed with revenge, and knew that she would only get it by being invisible, then revealing herself at the best time. Relationships '''Ibis -' OH my goodness. Pyrope feels ''horrible ''for what she did to her mother, though she needs to constantly remind herself that there was nothing she could have possibly done to stop it, since she was, like, five minutes old '''Curlew - '''Totally opposite of the relationship with her other. Pyrope totally hates her father, though she understands where the whole throwing-her-off-a-cliff part comes from. Sort of. Quotes "Stop. I ''really ''don't want to hurt you, but I will." - Pyrope talking to a random dragon who discovered her nest "COO COO COO. CAW CAW. Happy now?" - Pyrope talking to the eagle's that she stayed with "NO NO NO FATHER MOTHER I'm SORRY!" - Pyrope waking up from one of her nightmares Trivia TBA Screen Shot 2019-02-22 at 9.11.34 PM.png|Pyrope (By Sbyman) Screen Shot 2019-02-17 at 8.06.00 PM.png|Pyrope (By Ronin Miyamoto) Screen Shot 2019-02-28 at 3.27.03 PM.png|Pyrope (By Fawnspotss) Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.39.08 AM.png|By : ReverbtheDragon Pyrope FR.png|By : Moonmoon Screen Shot 2019-05-23 at 5.38.01 PM.png|By : The Wolves Heart Pyrope aesthetic.jpg|By : MK Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)